


【鬼尤】服帖

by EndLing_AI



Category: BL - Fandom, all尤
Genre: M/M, all尤 - Freeform, 鬼尤
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndLing_AI/pseuds/EndLing_AI
Relationships: 王琳凯/尤长靖
Kudos: 7





	【鬼尤】服帖

也许是从未经历过这样的事，尤长靖也像他不谙世事那样不知道该如何解决身下漫天的欲火。

他伸手不得章法地在自己那根玉茎上套弄，但又急急不得出，连喉口都洒了哭腔。

“王琳凯...嗯...”接下来王琳凯从尤长靖不断张合的嘴唇里听出了自己的名字，伴随着动听又悦耳的呻吟。

他嘭得推开门朝尤长靖走去，还不忘把门的插销插上。

尤长靖吓得弹起，又气又急又哆哆嗦嗦地拿被子掩盖不着寸缕的下身，“出去......王琳凯出去......”他用枕头朝王琳凯扔去，却因为身子软弱无力失去了准头。

“这种事情不是要本尊帮你比较好吗？傻子？”

接下来就是一发不可收拾。

尤长靖被王琳凯压在身下细细亲吻。王琳凯觉得尤长靖的嘴唇和麦芽糖似的，甜软绵密，怎么都尝不够。

“给爷舔舔。”

王琳凯跪在床上，粗暴地将小少爷的脑袋摁在他的肉棒前，“闻闻，香么？”

小霸王恶劣的性格在情事上被发挥地淋漓尽致。他恶趣味地想看尤长靖被他操弄得哭红了鼻子的模样。尤长靖被迫长大嘴巴去含王琳凯的巨大，他只本能地晓得这样会让王琳凯舒服，于是舔得愈发卖力。

也许是生性。

尤长靖此时并不觉得满足。

他粉红的乳尖硬挺着随着身体的晃动而磨蹭床单，以此来疏解过盛的快感。

“妈的...”王琳凯有些不耐烦地把尤长靖压倒，俯下身子在尤长靖迷茫的目光中舔上了尤长靖有些湿润的小洞。

“操，都流水儿了，尤长靖，你真骚。”

王琳凯的舌尖不断在小洞中进出，手上也不停歇，快速撸动尤长靖的阳茎。

“呜....不要了......“尤长靖摇摇头，鼻尖红红。“什么不要？不要什么？不准给老子射！”王琳凯伸手堵上那出近乎要释放的小口，又凑在尤长靖耳边轻声：

“真想操死你。”

小霸王的口中不断传来不堪入耳的荤话，他又觉得不太好意思亲了亲尤长靖的额头，握着自己的肉棒在尤长靖臀缝进出。

他原想磨磨蹭蹭就结束这段奇异的旅程，但尤长靖却像是开了窍一般跪趴着高撅起臀瓣，两指撑开自己的穴口，语出惊人：“.......嗯....进，进来...王琳凯，进来......”

这下王琳凯是真的忍不了，挺动着腰身就闯入了尤长靖狭窄的后庭。

“哈啊...！”呻吟因为快感而不断从尤长靖口中溢出，不善于表达的他在床上却有着致命的吸引力。

“妈的，小骚穴骚成这样，放松点！别把老子夹得那么紧！”王琳凯用力朝尤长靖雪白的臀肉上拍了一巴掌，几乎是瞬间的就有了红印。

“呜....慢点....太快了...”

尤长靖的额头抵在枕面上，又偏侧过去回望王琳凯，像行走在沙漠中的旅人到了一片独属于他的绿洲。

“我爱你。”

他说。

“王琳凯，我爱你。”


End file.
